Tea or Coffee
by Alana-kittychan
Summary: Just some oneshot storys Australia's relations with Other nations mostly England & USA right now
1. Tea or Coffee

Tea Coffee

A/N: I do not claim to own Hetalia (If I did Australia – Tan would of shown up much soon XP) Nor will I claim this isn't history correct all the way, the only thing which would be right is the history behind the Platypus (England really did get a stuff Platypus from Aussie, and yes he still has it in one of his history museums)

AND YES PEOPLE there is now a Australia-tan in Hetalia 3

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

England and America where both at England's place fighting over whatever they fight about whenever the two got together.

"I don't care what you say England! Coffee beats Tea any day!" shouted America doing one of his I'm right pose because I'm the hero pose. England glared back at America "Only a Bloody git would think Coffee is better than tea! When we all know that Tea is A LOT better for your health in the long run you silly sod!" he shouted back at America slamming his hands onto the table which made one of the books fall to it's side and push a old box to open and let whatever that was inside to fall out and land in front of America, witch got his action to switch from his fight with England to it.

"What the Hell?" he said while picking it up to get a better look at the thing, England's eyes went wide went him saw what America was holding. He then tried to grab the thing off of America "G-Give that to me now you bloody moron! It's got nothing to do with you!" he shouted. America raise an eyebrow to England then grinned noticing the mans blush

"England I didn't know you liked strange stuff animals" He cooed out at the older man. If looks could kill USA would be one very dead man right now, "S-Shut Up you git, it was a gift!" he shouted as he cheeks went even redder than before.

Holding it up higher so he could get a better look at the stuff animal, "So this little guy was a gift eh? Strange I swear I've seen other like him before can't remember where thought, hey why there is scratch mares on its bill?" America said while turning back at the red faced England.

Before England could even think to tell the younger man off when….

BANG! "Oi Pomme my boss here vesting one of your bosses so I thought I'd nip in to see how ya been!" England eyes for the second time went wide when he herd Australia shouting from his hallway, he looked back to America "Bollocks, Hide that NOW before Australia ..." he started to say to America but got interrupted by America himself

"Ah so Australia gave you this, I should have known he's the only guy I know to have creatures like this!" He grinned out as he turned to shout to Australia ignoring England's comments to hide the stuff animal in his hands "Hey Australia why didn't you tell me your boss was coming over here when you where over at my place last week?" he said as Australia walked into the room.

"Ah G'day Yankee didn't know, and ya didn't ask… Well I be England is that, that Platypus I give ya when I was a rag rat? Didn't know you still had the dam thing ya old Pom!" he said while grinning and slapping the blushing England on the back.

"You've had this thing for that long England, Aw how cute" America tease as Australia laugh "Don't call me Cute you Bloody idiot!" England snapped while Australia grabbed the stuff platypus off of America to take a closer look at the old stuff animal, he raised one of his eyebrows once he got a better look at the platypus.

"Oi why is there scratch marks on its bill mate?" Australia said while looking up at England. "I-It's old that's the Bloody hell why!" England snapped as he snatched the platypus off of Australia "The Tea is ready" he said before Australia OR America could ask more about the damned stuff animal as he ran off to set up the tea and to hide the platypus elsewhere.

"Ah I could use a good cupper after having to put up with the Yanks Coffee all bloody week, and don't worry I've some Vegemite sandwiches and Lamingtons with me so you don't have to worry about the tucker to go with it!" Australia said while heading to England's Kitchen.

"Hey My Coffee is Awesome what you got wrong with it!" America shouted at Australia leaving back "Hey w-wait up!" he said while following Australia into the kitchen "It's muck is what it is you should take lesson form Italy now there's a guy who knows how to make a good coffee through I'd puffer a good old cupper to that stuff anyway!" Australia said while he and America set up for afternoon tea and talking to each other giving England a chance to hide the stuff animal in his room and get the tea set up as he through

_**Don't want Australia to find out that I through the dam thing was fake when he first gave it to me Nor that it was the first thing he gave me when first took him all those years Argo! **_As he turn to watch fight over Tea and Coffee.

THE END!!!

A/N: Hope you like this… I don't write fic I Utley do fanart, I have trouble with spelling and grammar and the last time I even wrote a fic here I lost the will to even write fics But I had this idea flying around my head for awhile so I through I'd write it… It's also my first Hetalia fanfic so I hope you like =P


	2. Bush Fires

G'day Yank and ya old PomOk if this first chap goes well I may write others to go with it ^^;

A/N: well hello again… this be the 2nd time I take a jab at writing a Hetalia Fanfic, First off I'd like to Note I don't own Hetalia (I mean if I did I'd have Aussie-tan shown up WAY sooner and what not =P) and well I don't write fanfics all that much for I'm a bad speller and my gammier is just as bad if not worse and spell-check can only help you so far. Also I'd like to note to all they yes I'm random and insane already so there no Bloodly way in hell that I'll bother to take note of flames .. I may try to eat you flamers I did once have this bad biting habit in my Teen years but well we Cartoon/anime fan girls all have a crazy teen years we now don't we? But creative cristim is wanted just don't be too hush please! OK ONTO the Fic

CCCCccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Australia along with England where both having launch over at America's place when England (or was it America Himself?) started anther one of there fights leaving Australia to watch the two fighting in front of him like a bloody married couple.

_Oh bugger it all why can't the bloody gits just kiss and make up all ready! I've got better things to do than watch them have a Lovers tiff! _Australia through as sat himself down on one of America's armchairs.

"Well If Australia Isn't My sidekick then WHY did he come to help me with Vietnam and now Iraq then?" America Shouted at England making Australia frown a bit at the blond at the Sidekick remark. England walked forwards and poked America in the chest "Well It would seem you jolly forgot My Queen is still the head of his state and if she chooses to could Boss his Boss making it that I still own him so he can't be your bloody sidekick you bloody git!" England shouted back earning a frown from Australia as well.

_Oh bloody hell mate if these are the type of role models I've got then I'm bloody stewed for life _Australia thought as he rubbed his temples at the UK and USA's fighting, and was it just him of was the room getting hotter? Australia started to grip onto his chest in pain as he stated to cough up smoke; getting the two other nations to stop fighting (A/N: It's a about Bloody time mate!) and pay attention to the youngest of the three as he screamed "BLOODY HELL!!!!NOT VICTORIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" while falling to the floor in pain with his hand still gripping to his chest.

Eyes going wide both older blonds ran to Australia's side "What the Hell?" America shouted when he tried to grab onto Australia's shoulder but had to let go after almost burning his own hand "what the Hells wrong with him?" he asked to England. Wrapping cloth around his hands so he could grab Australia and take him to America's bathroom knocking over a TV remote and turning the TV on to a New report;

_AUSTRALIA has witnessed its greatest natural disaster. Worse than Black Friday. Worse than __Ash Wednesday. Only in wartime has the toll of dead and wounded been greater._

_At 9.45pm today the official death toll was 135. The toll is expected to rise._

_At least 750 homes have also been destroyed - 550 of those in Kinglake, north of Melbourne, and surrounding areas._

_According to police figures, the bushfires have now claimed 33 people in the small hamlet of Kinglake and nine in Kinglake West._

_Ten people have now been confirmed dead at nearby Marysville._

_New deaths have been reported at Narbethong where eight people died and Yarra Glen which has one fatality._

_The toll for St Andrews has been revised down from 10 to six._

_A total of 19 people have been killed in Gippsland, with nine fatalities in the town of Callignee and one in Upper Callignee._

_And much worse is still to come. The Prime Minister, Kevin Rudd, said: "Hell in all its fury has visited the good people of Victoria in the last 24 hours, and many good people now lie dead; many others lie injured._

_"I fear in the days ahead that the news is going to be bad and, I believe, the nation needs to prepare itself as full facts become known," he said._

_There were 31 active fires across the state as of 7.20am today, with five - at Beechworth, Churchill, Murrindindi, the Kinglake complex and Bunyip - causing the most concern._

Garbing the falling remote and quietly switting the TV off before turning to look at America who was standing in shock, "Don't just stand there like a Bloody sod Help me get Australia into a bathtub of cold water before he burns to death Oh hero!" he said while dragging a swearing Australian to the bathroom and then America snaps out of it and helps put Australia in a bathtub full of cold water which earns a sigh of rifle from him. "Ok you better watch him while I go make him a cup of tea!" England says leaving to get tea for Australia leaving with USA. Australia Looks over to America "Look Mate ya don't have to babysit me Go help the old Pom I'll be still here mate!" he said while trying to sink more into the cold water to soon the burning. America gives Australia a look "are you sure you" "Yeah mate I've been through this before I can bloody handle it Yank you go help the Pom with the Cupper" Australia answered while chooing him out the door.

And so America went to go after England But not before Australia shouted after him to "shut the bloody door mate" and as America left Australia couldn't help thinking that he's not going to get a cupper anytime soon being us it seems America would be too busy rooting England.

THE END.

A/N: Yes the Fire thing did Happen in Australia sometime this year back in Feb, It was treble I was worried sick that I friend of mine was one of the many people who lived in that part of my homeland that was stuck in that bushfire! Luckily she wasn't one of them but those poor people T3T

I may also like to note that if you like this one-shot and the past one-shot let me know (it may make me write more of them for you =3)

Oh and on a anther note in Australia when you say Rooting it mean to have sex just through you may want to know that ^^; if you don't get any of the Aussie slang I used up there just ask me and I'll tell ya all what it means or give ya a link to a site that explains some Aussie slag for you =3


	3. Hug meeting England

First meetings

A/N: G'day all I just got back from my trip to Japan *grins* …. OK I no own Hetalia happy I said that now? Good we can get on with this shot story I hope yes? Good! Oh and sorry bad grammar or spelling can't do much about that =P

Australia will always remember when he first met England, he can remember when other countries had given him one look and thought him to hard to handle or thought him useless so they'd always left before he could even try talking to them. He remembers how alone he was with just the animals and bunyip by his side. There where people, they where the ones who first showed him how to live in this world he was one day born into all by himself, but unlike him they would age and die. It would upset him being the only child who would never grow like the others would, nor was that he so pail incomparable to them. They believed he was a sprit child from the Dream Time or that he was a loved one come back from the dead left to wonder the land till he found his family again. So for a time he'd travel with them from one place to anther. But after being the only one to stay the same became too painful he decide to travel around on his own with just the animals and Bunyip as companions. And for along time that's how things seem to be till he saw Dutch one day looking at him from far away it seems, he remember how he had looked back at him not sure what to make of him while the man who seemed to call himself Dutch seem to be getting madder the more he look back at him till he pointed a finger at him and called him New Holland and saying how wild and useless he was to do much with so he left in a huff and so again he was on his own again.

But then while he was out getting food is when he first met England, (Australia had been wearing nothing but for the animal skin to hide his private parts and the painted markings on his young face and chest at the time).

England had looked very surprised to see him and the first words out of his mouth where "Dutch never said that New Holland was a child" Australia (known as New Holland at the time) had just picked up his fishing spear and looked back at England waiting to see what this man would do or say next.

Before England even makes a move his tummy makes itself known to the both of them making young Australia grin at him as the older man's face goes red, Australia walks right up to him and with his little hand grabs England's much bigger one and drags him off to where he's going to sleep for the night. Australia starts a small fire and then gets England to sit down next to it as he starts to cook the fish he had got that day. While the fish was being cooked young Australia had picked out what look to England like a very thin wooden oval like bowl with strange berries, nuts and roots in it, and had placed it next to him before sitting down to check on the cooking fish.

Before England could even ask what New Holland wanted from him, the young boy had grabbed his hand again and had taken some of the nuts and berries out of the bowl and placed them in his hand then letting go to get more for him to eat, then grinned back at the confused England. England looked at the child as he started to eat his out handful of berries and nuts before England started to eat his own.

Sometime the next couple of weeks or so….

Young Australia was waving to England and his friend Captain James Cook after getting to know them after Cook's ship got stuck on the coral reefs and they had to go back to land to try and fix said ship and whatnot he couldn't help wondering if he'd see England again.

A couple of years latter…

England was fuming (as well as crying but let's not make note of that now) "How dare that Brat America declare independence!" he nearly shouted as his fairy friends looked on from his bed "After all I've done for him!" he said before he flopped into his bed head first into the pillows making some sketches and notes done by the two botanists (and their entourage) (Banks and Solander) who had made that trip with Captain Cook some years back.

The fairies looked over at the papers trying to find something else to get England's mind off of America when they found a drawing of what looked like England with a small wild looking child next to him, "Who's he?" they all asked as England head shot up to look over to what they where talking about. Reaching out to pick up the papers to have a look "oh that's that child I tolled you all I met with James Cook" England said as he started to look more through the notes Banks and Solander had made.

"He looks a bit like you" one of the fairies replayed making England look up at them then back at the drawing. "Y you think so?" he asked them softly when Banks came running in "That's it I know where we'll send those convicts, we'll send them to New Holland" he said.

Sometime after that… (USA: you seem to use this a lot in here… A/N: I'll not write anymore USA/UK like chaps if you don't behave! Or I'll get Stardust in here! USA: T3T sorry)

Australia was out hunting when something grabbed him from behind and held him close to its chest. Looking up he saw it was England, although not the same as how he remember him last. He look like he was in pain and the funny things flying around him looked upset too, So he did the only thing he knew he could do for him he gave him a hug.

A/N: and that is what I can give you all today because it's really late for me and I need sleep! But before I go I'll say the book "Sea of Dangers Captain Cook and his Rivals" by Geoffrey Blainey gave me the idea for this story hope you enjoyed =D


End file.
